One Wish
by spectacal
Summary: Danny makes a wish, despite the risks he takes with Desiree. DannyxSam. Oneshot. Yes, I suck at summaries.


**Author's Foreword**: I know, I disappeared for a long time. Again. I'm still getting demands for my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction - which I promise you the next chapter will show up very, very, very soon. But for now, I wanted to post this. I recently got into Danny Phantom, and after a few days of watching it and not having anything else to do, I wrote this. This is a oneshot, and I won't continue it. Also, a fair warning, this is an uber Danny+Sam shipping. Plus, a character death that I'm very sure alot of people are tired of. Sorry!

**And the silly disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom, blahblahblah, the fantastic Butch Hartman does.

-----------------------------------------------

"This is an odd request." Desiree said, staring down at the snowy haired boy from her perch on the side of the building. "I was just expecting you to wish me back into that horrid thermos and we'd be done with it." She swung her glowing blue tail back and forth, head hung in thought.

"I know," the teen replied, his tone slow and melancholy, "it's just..."

"Do not explain." She cut in, lifting her head. "As much as I despise you, hate you, and would give any wish to simply destroy you," Her hands clenched into fists dramatically, and Danny took a step back. At any moment, he was prepared to blast her and wish her into the thermos, even if it meant ruining his chance to see her. Desiree caught the look in his eyes, and relaxed. "I cannot ruin this. I don't have the heart... Literally."

Danny caught his breath, and slowly floated up along the side of the building to meet the genie ghost. "Now tell me again what your wish is." Desiree said, her tones gentle. Danny took a deep breath, and said.

"I wish to see Samantha Manson." A light green glow surrounded the two ghosts, and gradually grew. Desiree raised her hands over her head, and closed her eyes in union with Danny.

"Your heart's desire is my command." The green glow suffocated the two ghosts. Danny fought the urge to cry out, and clenched his fists. The sound of Desiree's voice sounded in his head. "You have ten minutes before Walker realizes you're in the Ghost Zone. I suggest you be quick with this."

"Ten minutes?" Danny gasped. "But--" It was too late. Danny felt himself swinging through the green void, and eventually what looked like the Ghost Zone. He struggled to breathe, until he smashed into one of the many purple doors. Danny groaned, and pushed himself off the door.

"Ugh. This isn't--" Danny shook his head, trying to fight away the nausea. He had never flown that fast. "Oh." He blinked down at the handle, grasped it and pulled. The room inside was dark, with the stuffy smell of baby powder and - although expected, it surprised Danny - death. Danny's natural ghost glow produced little light as he stepped in. Bright green eyes glanced around.

"Hello?" He called out. Why did he have to do this? Knowing Desiree, she probably sent him right into the hands of Skulker or Walker. Or Klemper, which probably would have been worse. Danny groaned.

"Danny?" came a voice from the dark. The sound of a switch rang out, and a small hanging lamp clicked to life. Below it, clutching the silver chain, was a girl. She adorned jet-black hair and pale, colorless skin. She wore a black shirt and plaid skirt, which was torn at the hem and unraveled. Even in the light, she seemed transparent. "Danny!" She exclaimed, her dull purple eyes brightening.

A great weight seemed to lift from Danny's chest. The sadness he had been experiencing for days died, and he forced a smile. She returned it, and ran towards him. Away from the source of the light, she became even more transparent. Danny ignored it for the moment, and embraced her as she ran into his arms. For once, neither of them was embarrassed by their affection for each other. They accepted the silence between each other for the moment, before pulling away.

"How did you find me?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged, grinning.

"Let's just say, I owe someone a favor now." Sam groaned, not expecting him to be honest with her anyway. "What is this place?" Danny asked finally, glancing around the room.

"It's kinda like a purgatory." She replied, glancing around proudly. "The 'Higher Order' or something has to decide my ultimate fate here. It's kinda nice." Sam snapped her fingers, and the walls of the room became plum-colored. "I can make it however I want... But I miss my room." Danny's smile slowly faded. Sam caught it, and placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sam--"

"Don't." Sam interrupted, her tone suddenly serious. "I want this to last. I don't want to remember."

"Me neither." An awkward silence suddenly passed between them. Danny looked away, staring at the solid black floor. He was beginning to regret this, and how he just couldn't let it die. (_How ironic._) Tucker even told him it was a bad idea, and there was a chance that Sam wouldn't even be there. Daniel looked up, just as Sam formed her words and broke the silence.

"How was... the funeral?" Danny's gaze faltered, and he shrugged.

"It was really nice. It was the first and probably only time I've ever seen your parents wear black." The two teenagers shared a laugh. "But... alot of people from school were there. To pay their respects."

"Even Paulina?"

Danny smirked. "Even Paulina." The goth rolled her eyes. Deep down inside, she was almost accepting of the fact that the swallow twit had shown up.

"Danny, can you do me a favor?" Danny blinked. "Will you go human for me? As much as I love your costume..." The boy nodded, understanding.

"Hopefully I won't phase through the floor." At that moment, two electric blue rings surrounded his waist and moved in opposite directions. Danny Phantom became Danny Fenton, with his black hair and bright blue eyes. Although he was human, he was still as pale as a ghost. Sam smiled. This was the boy she knew the best, not the ghost part of him.

"That's better."

"Can you go human, too?" Danny joked. Sam chuckled.

"In time." She replied hopefully. Suddenly, a greenish glow appeared around Danny. The teenagers blinked as it grew, the sadness of being alone flowing back again.

"Oh no." Danny said, holding up his hand. Sam sighed.

"Time's up?"

"It's getting to that point." Danny said, his voice sullen and low. "Sam, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I know." Sam said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "But, I'll be able to come see you and Tucker soon."

"But--"

"Danny." Sam cut in. "I want you to look forward to that day. I want to see you smiling when I finally up and pop out of the portal." Danny's sad eyes met Sam's. "Promise?" The glow around Danny began to grow.

"I promise." Danny replied. He felt a tug behind him; some invisible that was pulling him towards the door.

"Tell Tucker I miss him?" Sam refused to let go of Danny.

"Of course."

At that moment, their lips met. Neither of them realized what they were doing, to overcome with emotions to do anything about it. Danny hugged Sam back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt like forever before they pulled away at the same time, the kiss leaving smiles on their faces.

"Don't forget your promise." Sam reminded. Danny chuckled.

"Never." The green slowly engulfed Danny. In a flash, even as they still held each other, Danny was pulled away and sent back to the real world. Sam stood in the gloom of her room, staring towards the door, and smiling.

That night, Daniel Fenton slept with a smile on his face, and dreamed of the future.


End file.
